


Crossdressing isn't an Okama thing, it also helps in the most sticky situations

by AnimeCorazon1997



Category: Gintama
Genre: Castle Secrets, CrossdressingGin-chan!, Eventually Happy Ending!, F/M, Gen, Ginhiji is life!, M/M, Slow Romance, Slow Updates, hate to love relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCorazon1997/pseuds/AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: An AU where Gintoki keeps a secret that only those at the Odawara Castle know. Katsura, Takasugi and Sakamoto help around in the castle until Gin will pass the throne over to her step-brother within a year and a half. But what's with this sudden appearance from the Shogun in Edo Castle now and who exactly are these guys that came with him?------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------There was a blind concealing the Emperor's face as Kondo, Hijikata and Sougo kneel themselves to this person."You can raise your heads..."The three stared at the shadow of the blind as the Emperor chuckles a bit at the sight of the guy that caught her interest."Starting today until six months from now, you'll be in service to me. I hope you government dogs can keep this city a bit peaceful. I hope you don't disappoint the Shogun's praise of your existence.""Yes, your highness..." The three responded as the Emperor pouted at the tone of their voice and ripped open the blinds."Zura, I told you this things are annoying! Could you stop try to hide my face from the world!"





	1. Work will always take you away from home, so might as well enjoy it as you can

In the land of Edo where the Shogun held some power over the land, there was a neighboring country amongst its border that still stayed strong after the Amanto invaded. The Emperor of that land of Odawara adopted a daughter to handle his reign after his death. Unfortunately there were some problems as the daughter declared she shall not marry until her step-brother has reached the age to handle the throne. Now Tokugawa Shige Shige is visiting the land along with some members of the Shinsengumi and his royal guards to meet with the Emperor.

“OI Yamazaki! What’s with that narration! I ought of skin you alive,” Yamazaki Sagaru yelps and runs away from his Vice-Chief who’s upset at either his lack of narration or carrying his badminton instead of his sword. 

“Ah watch out Hijikata-san,” A bored voice calls out to the said person who jumped out of the way of arrows aiming for his head.

“OI! Sougo what the hell? Aren’t you supposed to be in the front line protecting the Shogun?” Hijikata got up to dust himself as Sougo Okita curses under his breath at another failed attempt to murder him.

“I gave that position to Harada since I wouldn’t be able to be near you, Hijikata-san. It was pretty mean of you to put me far away from where you are at. Anyways how long until we reach Odawara?” Hijikata lit a cigarette as Sougo looked back at the carriage the Shogun was in with Kondo and Matsudaira inside.

“I say a day or two since we barely left the city a couple of hours ago. Though my main concern is how long will we be away from Edo?” Hijikata blew some smoke as the three continue to walk in sync with the guards surrounding the carriage.

“For our city to be advance with cars and such...you think Odawara would have that type of technology like ours,” Yamazaki states as he looks over his badminton thinking of the city they were going to enter.

“Well Odawara doesn’t seem to care for Amantos too much and samurai carry their swords around. I say we will fit in properly, but there is no telling what we should expect from their since they sent the Shogun this carriage to ride in,” Sougo fixes his sleeping mask on his head as he rested his arms behind his head. 

“It doesn't matter as long as we protect the Shogun though we won't be able to tell if there are any enemies since this place hasn't placed a law about abolishing swords. So we have to be on extra guard once we arrived to Odawara Castle,” Hijikata exhales a bit of smoke from his lit cigarette as Sougo yawns and Yamazaki nods at his words.

“Vice Commander, we will soon be entering Odawara’s land. Should we rest for a bit before continuing on?” One of his men reports to Hijikata who surveys the surroundings a bit before responding back to him.

“Yeah it be nice to get some rest and let the Shogun enjoy the scenery go ahead and let Kondo-san and the Old man know,” The man nods at his answer and went off to stop the carriage to inform the Commander and Superintendent about the decision.

“I wonder if I should start planning your funeral in Odawara, Hijikata-san. Who knows how you might die?” Sougo crossed his arms in thought as Hijikata glares at him.

“Go and commit seppuku,Sougo.”

“Go fall off a cliff and die Hijikata.”

“Shoot yourself Sougo.”

“Boiled to death, Sougo...oops I mean Hijikata.”

* * *

 

“What do you mean you can't find her Leader! Gintoki has to be around here somewhere,” A long haired man runs down the corridor with a vermilion red haired girl with twin buns dressed in a pink cheongsam right by his side.

“Oi Zura, its not my fault Gin-chan didn’t want to do this. Besides wasn’t that one-eyed emo supposed to do it?” The said girl asked as Katsura ran a hand through his hair in frustration while trying to think where Gintoki could be.

“Takasugi has a meeting with the Head of the militia, so I told him Gintoki would take care of it. Though I should have tied her up from running around in the castle again,” Katsura and the girl stopped in their tracks to see a pair of glasses staring out the window on a table. The two looked in its direction to spot the person they have been looking for.

“Way to go Shinpachi! You found Gin-chan,” Katsura chuckles a bit as the real owner of the glasses appears with a tick on his forehead.

“Kagura-chan those are my glasses and what were you doing with them!” Shinpachi gives Kagura a look who gave him a deadpanned look while picking her nose.

“Oh its the useless 5% of Shinpachi. Where were you at?”Katsura decided to focus his attention on his friend instead of the kids who happened to be sitting on a branch of the Sakura tree.

A slight breeze blew as the person perched on the branch stare out at the direction of Edo was said to be. Their long curly silver bluish hair was brushed back as crimson eyes stared in wonder of what Edo must be like from Odawara.

“Sigh...another boring day of duties...Might as well go find Zura to get them done,” The figure clicked their tongue in disapproval as they climbed down the tree then hopped off to see Zura, Patsu-san and Kagura arms crossed in disappointment. The silver perm head scratched her head and reluctantly head to them with a heavy step.

* * *

 

“Toshi, we're almost arriving, but where exactly is Odawara Castle?” The Commander of the Shinsengumi Kondo Isao scratched his head in thought as he looked over their arrival to the city Odawara.

“It looks like we have to pass through Takagicho and follow the main street until we will reach Odawara Castle. Though I was suspecting this place to be a bit different,” Hijikata scans the area as he noticed this place didn’t look any different from Kabukicho except for the the fact some carried swords. There also appeared to be some Amantos among the people and some technology used in this city.

“Hahaha, that’s true! It feels just like home, but I wonder if I should check out some shops,” Kondo lightly touched his chin as Hijikata lets out a puff of smoke and sighs.

“Kondo-san we are on duty remember and we have to make sure the Shogun arrives to the castle first,” Kondo nods as the two catch up with their group to head over towards Odawara Castle.

“Vice-chief...who exactly is ruling over Odawara?” Yamazaki asked as Kondo wondered the same thing.

“That’s right! I forgot to ask about that,” Kondo looks at Hijikata to answer as he sighs from repeating himself for the third time.

“Kondo-san, you should already know that this city is being governed by their Emperor,” Hijikata was about to smoke his cigarette until he catch a glint from his left and jumped out of Sougo’s daily attacks on him.

“Tch...missed again! Anyways wasn’t it a girl so shouldn’t it be Empress?” Sougo clicks his tongue in disappointment as Hijikata glares at him.

“You brat! It is, but for some reason they still address her as an Emperor. We will be meeting her soon, so we can probably ask around to why. Though she only has a year and a half left until her step-brother reaches the age to rule the throne. Wonder what she will plan to do next?” Hijikata pulls out a new one to lit as the three take in the information.

“Well she is a bit royal, so wouldn’t she stay in the castle,” Kondo states as Hijikata looks at the direction of the castle.

“Well I’ve heard rumors that she was just a girl picked up from the streets. The late Emperor chose her to take over until his son has turned sixteen which was about three years ago. Then again the people of city like to gossip here and there,” Yamazaki offers some information about what he has heard a bit from walking around Takagicho.

“Who knows all we have to do is take Shogun here, stay for a week, then head back to Edo. Should be easy since there aren’t any terrorists around?” Sougo crosses his arms behind his head as they began to follow the carriage once more getting closer to the castle.

“Tch! You say that like it’s so easy...sigh...we are entering a new territory so anything can happen- _ AHH _ !” Hijikata and the others turned to see a guy running off with some poor old woman’s purse. 

“See what I mean! Kondo-san I’m going after the guy!” Kondo nods as Hijikata who began his chase after the guy through the streets until the guy rounded a corner with Hijikata on his tail. Arriving in what appeared to be an alley, Hijikata catches sight of the thief unconscious on the floor with someone looming over them.

“Yo! This old fashioned purse yours, V-shaped,” The person held a wooden sword against his shoulder and with his left hand swung the tiny purse in a circle. The strange had the most unusual colored crimson eyes he had ever seen and his head looked like a puffball. That was when Hijikata suddenly reacted to the guy’s comment.

“No it’s this old lady’s that this bastard stole from her. So Perm head, are you going to hand it to her or are you planning on running away with it,” Hijikata pulls out an unlit cigarette and his mayo-shaped lighter as the said person frowns at his words.

“Well how rude Mayora! I’m not that type of guy that steals from old hags, besides I was coming through this alley for some business. Not my fault this idiot decided to go in here and get knocked out, here” The man tosses the purse to Hijikata’s surprised as he caught it in perfect timing as the guy scratches his head then stretches a bit.

Hijikata took that moment to study the strange guy’s features and noticed he looked a bit feminine-looking. His outfit is a white yukata with a blue swirl pattern on the bottom and ends of the sleeves, worn so that his arm only goes through the left sleeve, and the right half droops down over his obi. Over this, he wears a black belt buckled so that there is leftover dangling from the buckle, from which he places his bokutō to hang. Underneath, he wears a black, red-lined shirt with a popped collar and black pants. He also wears knee-high black boots, buckled at the top and above his foot, which appear to add about half an inch to his height.

Red orbs glanced over to catch blue ones staring at him only for the other person to look off somewhere else.

“Ya need anything else? I understand that I’m good-looking, but shouldn’t you be returning that to the old lady,” The guy smirks as Hijikata could feel a light blush graced his cheeks as he lets a puff of smoke out from his lips.

“Good-looking? More like trying to figure out if you were copying a sea urchin with that hairstyle of yours,” The man glares at Hijikata who glares right back at them.

“Screw you and your straight hair! It’s not like I asked for perm hair like this and I hope you choke on your cancer stick!”

“Fwo...there’s your whiff of cancer smoke ya moron. Anyways what’s a guy like you doing in an alley?” Hijikata blew his smoke at the guy who covers his nose and uses the other to wave off the second-hand smoke.

“You see things like this that assholes like you do, is what pollutes Mother Earth’s clean air. You should be ashamed of yourself, Mayora. It’s none of your damn business what I do,” Hijikata narrows his eyes at the guy which he was going to complain to him until he heard a familiar voice.

“Oi Toshi!” The two turned to catch Kondo and Sougo in a far distance as the silver haired guy raised an eye at them.

“Well looks like your Mama Gorilla is coming...so see ya Mayora!” With that the guy head off as Hijikata watched him walk back into the alley then make a corner which he tried to follow after him. As soon as he got there, he saw a dead end and no sight of the perm head.

“Toshi! I see you caught the guy who stole from the granny! Great work,” Kondo smacks him on the back with a big smile on his face as Hijikata nods with his mind wondering back on that silver perm guy. How on earth did he disappeared like that?

“Kondo-san, we should hurry since we told the Old Man we wouldn’t take that long,” Sougo reminds him as the older man scratched his head with a laugh.

“That’s right! Let’s go Toshi! We’re almost near Odawara Castle,” The three head off to return back to their men, not aware of the silver haired man perched on a roof watching their figures head off.

“I see...Odawara Castle,” He murmurs then heads for a passage hidden at the edge of the roof and heads inside.


	2. Alway Be Careful in Opening Doors, You Never Know Who Might Be in There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So petty~! Horo-sensei, you better keep an eye out or you’ll be assassinated for being a squid from the Mayonnaise Planet to destroy Edo one day.”
> 
> “Who the hell is Horo-sensei! Koro-sensei is an octopus and from Earth! Where the hell you get the idea he was a squid?”
> 
> “Squid, octopus as long as there are tentacles it’s all the same.”
> 
> “No they are not and Yamazaki what the hell are you doing!” Hijikata complains as he catches Yamazaki playing Kabbadi again.
> 
> “Ah! It...um...wasn’t Kabbadi, Vice Chief. I was just um…” Yamazaki backed away slowly as Hijikata was moving closer to scare the poor guy until his back reached the door.
> 
> “Oh? I’m pretty sure it was. Commit se-” Before Hijikata could finish his threat, the door was pushed open which poor Yamazaki was slammed against the wall.
> 
> “Woof!” Everyone stared at the huge dog with a red collar around its neck as he walks in to sniff out something.
> 
> “That’s a dog right?” Someone asked as Hijikata didn’t know how to describe the situation until a seriously what the hell is that thing is it a duck or a human thing appeared at the door.

A hidden door opened slowly behind a large wall painting of Sadaharu and Elizabeth as a head popped out to look into a room to see no one was here. Sighing a breath of relief, they quietly crept out of the door then shut the door as quiet as possible. Once they heard the click of the door in place, they fixed the wall painting and stretched out their limbs with great relief no one has noticed their disappearance…

“Oi! Gintoki where the hell have you been! You stupid fluffball, the Shogun has arrived and we have you disappearing in and out. Jeez, quit making an old woman like me run around this freakin large place to search for a idiot like you,” A brown haired old woman with blue eye shadow and red lips, slammed open the door to give the said person a glare at his sudden reappearance and negligence on his meeting with the Shogun.

“Ah Old Hag, what are you talking about? I’ve been here this whole time, maybe your hearing is going away,” Gintoki picks his nose with his pinky as Otose huffs at his attempt to lie and frowns in disgust at his habit of picking his nose.

“Really? So the door I just heard closed inside your room was the one that lead to Narnia. Did you happen to meet Mr. Tumnus, hm?” Otose mocks as she lights her cigarette as Gintoki scrunches his nose up at the smell.

“No I happened to meet the Prince of Mayonnaise with the same nasty habits as an old bat yourself. Oi, oi, oi you’re going to make me bald you old hag!” Gintoki complains as Otose suddenly yanked his hair with him wincing from the sudden pain on his locks.

“Tch! It would have been the first time, now take off this damn wig, you moron! I already have Tama distracting the guests and Otae seems to be trying out a new recipe. Don’t give me that look, I already told Shinpachi to do something about his sister, so she doesn’t poison anyone. It times like this that I appreciate that you gave that girl a job as one of my right hand court ladies, but if you keep trying to skip your damn duties. Then we all have to suffer you stupid perm head, now get up and change already,” Gintoki gave her a dead look as she ignored that and kicked him on his back which he rubbed to ease the pain.

Gintoki opened his closet to see the arrange of lovely kimonos lined up, but ignored those and grabbed his black military uniform that was outlined with yellow trimmings and the buttons matched the color as the outlines. He took his favorite attire and hung the yukata and black zipped shirt on a rack as he proceed to put on his outfit. Around his waist was a belt wrapped around his long coat and gray slacks to accompany the outfit. Gintoki checked to make sure his gold epaulettes were in place correctly on his shoulders. Checking his outfit once more at the mirror at the corner of the room, he took of his wig and let out his long hair which was a bit poofy due to staying in his wig for too long. 

“Can’t you dress in a kimono instead of a military uniform when greeting guests? Well whatever works with you continuing on crossdressing as a girl. Now put on your make-up and leave your hair alone, it’s already crazy as it is. Let’s go,” Gintoki pouts at the idea that there was no hope in styling his hair and drew a nice thin layer of eyeliner on both of his eyelids. 

“Fine, but I guess I look okay or maybe I should add a bit mascara and boom! Okay I’m ready old hag now lead the way,” Gintoki applies some mascara and heads toward the door only for Otose to smack him on the back of his head.

“Oi what was that for?”

“For making Katsura and my job difficult sometimes, now you better head to the salon room where you’ll meet the Shogun and Katsura in. Now get to it while I go find that damn Catherine,” Gintoki rubs his head and nods as he heads to his destination to open his salon room for guests to rest in and have the slide doors open to the view the lovely garden with a pond. Though the only thing he hated was that stupid long blinds that block his view of the garden whenever any servants or attendants pass by to report to him of something. Honestly even if this shitty tradition of masking his face just because the others were low class was just stupid and annoying.

“Yo Zura, and I’m guessing you are the Shogun right?” Gintoki opens the door to see Katsura and a man with black hair in a top knot hairstyle light purple yukata.

“Gintoki can't you address others more kindly instead of just assuming? Sorry Shogun, please forgive her. It's Katsura not Zura,” Katsura stood by the Shogun to hand him a cup of tea as he reprimanded Gintoki on his manners. 

“No it's quite alright. Nice to meet you, Emperor Sakata. I am Tokugawa Shige Shige from Edo Castle and I am humble that you will be letting me stay to observe your wonderful land,” Gintoki shook the Shogun’s hand and a light suddenly started to outshine the strong aura of the Shogun which Zura and Gintoki are a bit shock at this until it disappeared.

“Nice to meet you, Shogun. You can just call me Gintoki, and I am glad you would be enjoying your stay here. Though why did you choose now of all times to come?” Gintoki took his seat as the Shogun followed his example and Zura brought over some tea with a couple of sweeteners packets.

“Ah yes...you may have notice I brought along some police enforcement along with my royal guards,” Shogun’s tone turned very serious as Gintoki glanced at Katsura who nodded at the man’s word. Katsura went to check the door to make sure no one was coming through the hall, then checked the garden for anyone trying to eavesdrop on this conversation.

“You may carry on,” Gintoki gets an all clear from Katsura as he shuts the slide doors and he refocuses his attention toward the Shogun.

* * *

 

“Hijikata-san, how long do we have to wait? It's almost time for my nap,” Sougo leans against the wall with his arms crossed as Kondo and Matsudaira took a tour around the castle, leaving Hijikata and Sougo to check on their luggage and men.

“Oh? You think you’ll be taking a break so soon...hah! Quit screwing around Sougo and get serious with your work. No doubt about it, I will have to check the security and layout of the castle to make sure there are no openings for anyone from entering,” Hijikata;s fingers twitched a bit to reach out for his cigarette, but assumed it be bad manners to to do that in someone else’s place.

“Ah, you have my pity for being overworked this much. On the other hand it would help me find new ways to end your life...ah I mean make our work easier,” Sougo feigned a worried tone until he went back to his usual bored one.

“Hearing that from you,heh? I can tell you that you will be getting the first shift tomorrow bright and early,” Hijikata scoffs at Sougo’s words and checks on the men who were lounging around in the room they were left in.

“So petty~! Horo-sensei, you better keep an eye out or you’ll be assassinated for being a squid from the Mayonnaise Planet to destroy Edo one day.”

“Who the hell is Horo-sensei! Koro-sensei is an octopus and from Earth! Where the hell you get the idea he was a squid?”

“Squid, octopus as long as there are tentacles it’s all the same.”

“No they are not and Yamazaki what the hell are you doing!” Hijikata complains as he catches Yamazaki playing Kabbadi again.

“Ah! It...um...wasn’t Kabbadi, Vice Chief. I was just um…” Yamazaki backed away slowly as Hijikata was moving closer to scare the poor guy until his back reached the door.

“Oh? I’m pretty sure it was. Commit se-” Before Hijikata could finish his threat, the door was pushed open which poor Yamazaki was slammed against the wall.

“Woof!” Everyone stared at the huge dog with a red collar around its neck as he walks in to sniff out something.

“That’s a dog right?” Someone asked as Hijikata didn’t know how to describe the situation until a seriously what the hell is that thing is it a duck or a human thing appeared at the door.

_ Sorry Sadaharu is looking for a spot to take a shit. I’m a duck! _

“A duck...with a sign?” Hijikata states unsurely as the thing nods and looks at the dog that was sniffing at the back of the door where Yamazaki was at.

_ You must be the guys from Edo, right? I’m Elizabeth. Let’s get along well! _

“Ah...right,” Hijikata grabs the flipper er...hand and shakes it when Yamazaki yelps, making everyone turned to see the dog dragging him.

“Oi! Someone help me! He won’t let me go,” Yamazaki cries out as everyone just took a step not wanting to be the next victim.

“Traitors!”

“Ah Sadaharu! What are you doing? Come on let him go,” Another person appeared and it was human-wait are those floating glasses...oh there was a person wearing them. Glasses came to help Yamazaki from the dog who looked sad with his ears tucked down and his head lowered.

“I’m so sorry! He is usually well behaved and Kagura-chan was supposed to take him out for a walk. Eh, Elizabeth what are you doing here?” The glasses has has black hair and brown eyes. He wears a light blue keikogi with blue linings and a blue hakama. He also looked about two years younger than Sougo.

_ I was walking Sadaharu until he came here for some reason. Ah Shinpachi did you stop your sister? _

“Yes, and luckily Otose-san gave her something else do work on. Wait if you’re walking Sadaharu where is Kagura-chan?” The answer to his question appeared as she popped her head through the door and here Hijikata was wondering what is up with these people coming in this room.

“Not here either...Sadaharu, Eli and useless 5% Shinpachi what are you guy's doing here?” A girl dressed in a chinese outfit with a purple umbrella asked as Sadaharu went up to lick her face which she laughs at his actions.

“Who are you calling useless 5%! What have you been doing?” Shinpachi argues as Kagura picks her nose with a bored look.

“I was looking for Gin-chan! She promised to go shopping with me...oi you brat over there. What are you looking at?” Kagura flicks it away as she catches Sougo staring at her with an unreadable look on his face.

“Me, a brat? I’m pretty sure that fits your description China. Don’t you know when to notice how old a person is? You poor useless thing,” Sougo teased her as she could feel herself get annoyed by him.

“China! I’m Kagura, you idiot! You’re a brat if you’re acting like Gin-chan!”

“Huh? That makes no sense and calling an officer an idiot, is a verbal offense. I should arrest you for hurting this officer’s feelings, you idiot” Sougo could feel himself smirking at Kagura’s frustrated look as the Glasses tries to calm her down.

“Oi Sougo, quit picking fights and misusing your authority, ya brat,” Hijikata tries to fight the small smile forming as Sougo looked at him annoyed and Kagura smiled in victory.

“Um...We are sorry for disturbing you! I’m Shimura Shinpachi, an attendant and samurai in training. This is Kagura, an attendant as well and court lady in training. Sadaharu is our dog and Elizabeth helps Katsura-san with his duties often. He is also the Board of Chamberlain,” Shinpachi introduced themselves as everyone stared at Elizabeth in shock that he had such a position.

_ Please to make your acquaintance, if you ever need anything feel free to call me or send a servant to inform me. _

“Court lady in training? Her? That’s a funny joke,” Kagura flips him off as Shinpachi kept an eye on her.

“Anyways we have to get going and once again sorry for disturbing you...um,” Hijikata blinks in realization that they haven’t introduced themselves.

“Hijikata Toshirou, Vice Chief of the Shinsengumi.”

“Okita Sougo, Shinsengumi 1st Division Captain and future Vice Commander.”

“Yeah like I would be dying anytime soon, Sougo!”

“There are still ways Hijikata-san and then  _ Bang! _ I will have the position,” Hijikata glares at him as he crossed his arms behind his head.

“Well It’s nice to meet you, Hijikata-san and Okita-san! I hope you enjoy your stay here,” Shinpachi smiles kindly as the two nod at him.

“Bye bye Toshi and Sadist, we have to get going!” Kagura grins as she heads out with Elizabeth and Sadaharu, leaving Hijikata with an irritated look.

“Don’t call me that!” He calls out to her as Shinpachi apologizes for her once more and heads out.

“What now, Toshi?” Hijikata gives out an annoyed sigh as he had to wait until Kondo-san came back.

“Don’t call me that. Though that duck...he’s the Board of Chamberlain...that’s quite unexpected since Odawara was known of not liking the Amanto,” Hijikata ran his hand through his hair and looked around the room to see some of his men poking Yamazaki with a stick to see he was alive.

“Well that could have been a rumor, but we can’t really say anything on the matter,” Sougo decides to sit down and put on his sleep mask as Hijikata could feel an irk mark on his head.

“Toshi! Sougo! Zaki! I need you guy's to come with me,” Kondo burst through the door, surprising the dead Yamazaki back to life.

“What happened Kondo-san? An assassination attempt? A terrorist attack?” Hijikata and the others got ready to prepare themselves as Kondo’s serious face turned to a lovestruck fool.

“I met the love of my life!” The three fell down from that information as Hijikata recovered and rubbed his hand through his face.

“Kondo-san, that’s good to hear, but couldn’t you have told us this later. I thought something happened,” Kondo was thinking of his supposed love of his life until he remembered why he was here.

“Ah sorry, it seems the Emperor request a meeting with all four of us. By orders of the Shogun, the four of us will be staying in Odawara Castle for six months,” Kondo reveals the reason why he was here as Sougo, Hijikata and Yamazaki stared at him in disbelief.

“SIX MONTHS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy Chapter 2 and thank you for the comments and kudos, you guys are the best! :) Kagura, Elizabeth, Sadaharu and Megane...oops I mean Shinpachi have made their appearance ;) Until next time!
> 
> *Koro-sensei from Assassination Classroom


	3. Names Could be Too Long so Its Best To Have Nicknames To Make It Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four decided to bow their heads as they kneeled at Gintoki.
> 
> "You can raise your heads..."
> 
> The four stared at the shadow of the blind as he chuckles a bit at the sight of the guy that caught her interest.
> 
> "Starting today until six months from now, you'll be in service to me. I hope you government dogs can keep this city a bit peaceful. I hope you don't disappoint the Shogun's praise of your existence."
> 
> "Yes, your highness..." The four responded as Gintoki was getting really annoyed about what he just said on calling him your highness.
> 
> "Zura, I told you these things are annoying! Could you stop try to hide my face from the world! Didn’t I just told you guys to just call me Gintoki! Are you deaf or something?” Gintoki ripped opened the blinds despite Katsura’s protest and saw the four stare at her in surprise.
> 
> “Then can I call you Danna instead?’ Sougo raised his hand as Gintoki smiles as Katsura sighs while face-palming himself.
> 
> “I like you already and as for you three don’t address me as Your highness it’s too long like Zura’s name.”

“So Zura, you have something to say?” After the discussion with the Shogun, Tama lead him to the room he will be staying, leaving Gintoki alone with a concerned Zura.

“Is this really okay to allow four men to stay here, Gintoki? What if the Shogun is here as a decoy and allowing that man to take us down?” Gintoki sighs heavily and lean against his seat while looking at the ceiling with a thoughtful look.

“I don’t know about that since Sho-chan came here all on his own to warn me of such a thing. Besides he has that weird illumination light that surrounds him whenever he is talking honestly, so I can’t really see him joining forces with that old coot.”

“Gintoki…”

“And I can see these new guy's fitting in here quite well,” Gintoki tucks his right leg over his left with a small amused smile on his lips which Katsura raised an eye in suspicion.

“Gintoki, what did you do? To think I almost took you serious for a moment,” Katsura sighs while crossing his arms while Gintoki looks at him innocently.

“Aw c’mon Zura don’t be such a sourpuss! I had nothing to do, so I went out to check out the city for a bit. Got a real good look at these four guys Sho-chan mentioned and they totally copied our Shinpachi except for a few flaws but I can say Jimmy will be a great service to us…”

“I’m not going to like where you are going with this am I?”

“Since when have you ever liked any of my plans, asshole. Oh yeah and watch out there seems to be another sadist in that group,”

“Sigh...I can see I’m going have to start preparing some workers in case areas get destroyed again.”

“Hey that wasn’t my fault that damn Bakamoto doesn’t even know where to land his damn ship after creating a landing for him. I think they also brought their pet Gorilla who seems to be in heat and had a run in with the she-gorilla.”

“I will get the cage and a set of bananas ready also a veterinarian for the poor thing.”

“Don’t bother it be too much money and the last guy…”

“Gintoki?” Katsura stares at him in question about the last person until he could see a couple tick mark on his forehead.  

“A freaking Mayo sucking nicotine straight V-shaped bastard! I already have the old hag and Bakasugi polluting my precious air now I have one more to turn my poor lungs black. That asshole has straight hair like yours and Takasugi and he had the guts to call me Permhead! I mean its not my fault God gave me this hair, but don’t ever insulted just cause you are born with good looks and some pretty blue eyes…” Gintoki was ranting a bit on Toshi until he felt a hand pat his back as comfort and a rice ball offered to him with a slight amused smile.

“Don’t give that look and treating me like a child every time! I’m going to eat this rice ball, but I’m not going to like it,” Gintoki glares as Katsura answered with a “Yes,yes…” and ate his rice ball.

“Though I surprised this person left such an impression on you and you have a crush on him,” Gintoki choked on his rice ball as he hit his chest to swallow it down, then stared at Katsura with an annoyed look.

“What the hell are you saying? Anyways those four are staying and we might as well let them take over command of the police force that Takasugi created. Probably give them their usual positions except for Jimmy,” Gintoki sip his tea and thought about where exactly to place them.

“That would have been easy if Takasugi was on the same page, but we can’t be sure if he even allow them to enter. Unless you make them your personal bodyguards,” Katsura scratches his head in thought as Gintoki placed his tea back in its place and placed his arms behind his head.

“Not a bad idea, but we have to make sure they are set with restrictions from finding anything out,” Gintoki picks his nose with his pinky as Katsura nods and proceeds to the door.

“Oi Zura, can we please take these blinds down? They block the beautiful afternoon of the garden,” Katsura sighs heavily at the thousandth time Gintoki has requested about those blinds.

“Gintoki, you know the rules so its pointless to ask. I’m heading over to get them, so stay put and enjoy your garden for now. Oh and It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura,” Gintoki watches as he closes the door and could hear the blinds begin to rise, allowing him to see the sun hitting the garden at just the right time.

* * *

 

“Don’t worry Toshi! Old man said he was going to watch over the Shinsengumi while we were away and Mimawarigumi will look over our area once in awhile. Saito, Harada and Testu will watch over the men while I will find a way to get Otae-san to marry me,” Hijikata sweatdrops a bit at Kondo’s words and sighs that there was no way out of this since the Shogun ordered them to.

“Excuse me,” Sougo, Yamazaki, Kondo and Hijikata turned to see a green hair lady with her hair pulled back and tied in a braid using a large screw to secure the bun on top. Her outfit is a blue yukata with a white apron, white thigh high socks and a pair of wooden sandals.

“Shogun-sama has requested your presence if you may please follow me,” They nodded as she led them down a hall then making a left until on the third door was where she stopped.

“This is the room he will be staying in and if you need help in finding your rooms please look for me or Elizabeth-san,” She bows a the the four bow to her as well.

“Ah Thank you…?” Kondo smiles as the girl stood up straight and flashes a sweet smile with her red eyes shining a bit.

“Tama and please to make your acquaintance, Kondo-san, Hijikata-san, Okita-san and Sagaru-san. If you excuse me,” Tama heads down the hallway as the four wonder if she were a robot maid only for the Court Ladies.

“She was cute,” Kondo raised a knowing eye at Yamazaki who had a light flush against his cheeks while Sougo smiled sadistically of his next victim.

“Yamazaki we are on duty. You and the chief can talk about your love lifes later,” Kondo and Yamazaki made pouting faces and complained as he drowned them out by opening the door.

“Ah the Shinsengumi, you have arrived,” Shige Shige was reading a book on the window seat as he glance up to them enter and bow to him.

“Shogun-sama, you called for us,” Kondo answers respectfully as Shogun closes his book to face them.

“This mission I am giving you four is to protect the Emperor during your stay here,” The four looked at him in surprised as Shogun takes a breath to get ready to explain the reason.

“Lately there...have been some strange things happening in Edo Castle and I happened to caught wind of something that involves my uncle and an attempt on taking the Emperor’s life. I want the Shinsengumi posted here until I can find any clues to bring my uncle down. Could you protect Gintoki for me, please?” Shogun explains as this shocks them a bit and the fact that THE Shogun was bowing towards them.

“Ah Shogun-sama you don’t have to really bow to us! Though we will do our best to make sure that the Emperor is safe during our time here,” Kondo frantically panic a bit as the Shogun smiled at his words.

“Thank you, all of you,” Shige Shige smiled gratefully as the others nodded or smiled back.

“But Shogun-sama isn’t it a tad dangerous to throw this onto the Emperor and what if it rise a war,” Hijikata asked out of curiosity and saw a small smile formed on the Shogun’s lips.

“I was prepared for the worse, but it seems the Emperor already had an idea of something like this happening. What surprised me the most is how she didn’t doubt me at all and thanked me for some information. Gintoki is a strange woman that’s for sure and she seems to be an interesting person to know.  I’m grateful to have an ally that understanding,” Hijikata could feel the tips of his lips wanting to form a smile until a knock disturbed them.

“Ah you may enter!” Shogun calls out as a long black hair haired that sports olive-brown eyes and has an attractive demeanor. He wears a blue kimono with a yellow sash. The fact that he wears a pale blue haori on top of his kimono and white socks with slippers suggests that he is particular about how he dresses and carries himself.

“Excuse my interruption Shogun, but the Emperor is ready to see them,” Hijikata wondered if he was a man or woman until the Shogun spoke.

“Thank you, Katsura-san. I shall see Gintoki at dinner,” Shogun smiles as Katsura returns one back.

“Of course and if you may excuse us, now follow me,” Katsura led them out the room and down the hall while passing the corridor room until they reached a door outside.

“Ah Katsura-san aren’t we going to see the Emperor?” Yamazaki asked nicely since they were heading outside the castle.

“Yes, but this castle has an old tradition that we followed by. If you are not ranked as an elite or someone with the statue of the Shogun, you can not meet the Emperor directly. So I have to lead you to the salon room’s garden to well hear her, but you will be able to see her figure. I’m very sorry about not informing you of this before,” Katsura apologizes as Kondo told him it was fine.

“Huh? So status still rules over a couple of things how annoying,” Sougo states as Hijikata glares at him to shut up.

“Oi Sougo.”

“Haha that’s fine even the Emperor hates the old tradition. Ah we are here,” Leading them through the yard there was a porch with blinds concealing half the figure of the person behind them.

“Emperor, I have brought them like you requested.”

“...”

“...”

“Empe-Zzz…” Katsura was getting a bit worried at the silence until he deadpanned at the sound of him sleeping now of all times.

“Excuse me, Empero! Wake up already! Gintoki, wake up already or else!” Katsura went around the blinds and tries to wake up Gintoki who had a jump on his chest and a bit of drool.

“...Oh wow Gintoki, you can do Bankai!” The others blinked at the sudden comment and the said person got up immediately.

“Really! Is it like Ichigo’s? Eto...god dammnit Zura I was having an amazing dream and did you close the blinds again?” The voice of the owner sounded annoyed at being woken up and the blinds.

“Ha...Gintoki, they are here and It’s Katsura, not Zura,” Gintoki looked at the figures underneath the blinds and remembered that he was going to talk to them.

“Oh sorry about that! I haven’t been able to get much sleep thanks to Kagura’s snoring-Gintoki!- What it’s the truth! Anyways please to meet you, the name’s Sakata Gintoki, I usually prefer Gintoki besides being called Emperor or Your Highness.”

The four decided to bow their heads as they kneeled at Gintoki.

"You can raise your heads..."

The four stared at the shadow of the blind as he chuckles a bit at the sight of the guy that caught her interest.

"Starting today until six months from now, you'll be in service to me. I hope you government dogs can keep this city a bit peaceful. I hope you don't disappoint the Shogun's praise of your existence."

"Yes, your highness..." The four responded as Gintoki was getting really annoyed about what he just said on calling him your highness.

"Zura, I told you these things are annoying! Could you stop try to hide my face from the world! Didn’t I just told you guys to just call me Gintoki! Are you deaf or something?” Gintoki ripped opened the blinds despite Katsura’s protest and saw the four stare at her in surprise.

“Then can I call you Danna instead?’ Sougo raised his hand as Gintoki smiles as Katsura sighs while face-palming himself.

“I like you already and as for you three don’t address me as Your highness it’s too long like Zura’s name.”

“My name is not too long to say and it’s come courtesy to address your ruler or superior formally. I’m sorry she tends to do things like this.”

“It’s alright Katsura-san and it’s nice to meet you your-I mean Sakata-sama. I’m Kondo Isao, Commander of the Shinsengumi. This is my Vice-Commander Hijikata Toshirou and 1st Division Captain Okita Sougo. Our Shinsengumi Spy Yamazaki Sagaru,” Kondo introduced everyone by title while Hijikata brow furrows in thought of where exactly did he see this person before. Silver hair and red eyes reminded him of that guy from earlier, but there is no way that they could be the same person unless she had a brother.

“I see...nice to meet you Soda-kun, Gorilla, Jimmy and Oogushi-kun,” Gintoki picks his nose as Hijikata could feel his instincts were pointing to him that she was almost like that guy.

“Danna, it’s Sougo and Oogushi-kun what’s up with that staring? You creep,” Sougo jumps away as Hijikata tried to hit him.

“Gorilla? I’m a man Sakata-san not a Gorilla,” Kondo chuckles at this until Gintoki threw a banana in the air and Kondo jumped for it.

“Jimmy make sure to put a leash on your Gorilla. You don’t want to lose him,” Gintoki tried to hide her smile as she knew these guys were going to be annoying but good entertainment in this place. 

“Sigh...understand and my name is Yamazaki.”

“Yah yah Jimmy I know your name,” Yamazaki gives up knowing this person was going to call him by his name anytime soon.

“Okita-san, Jimmy, and Gorilla, you guys go ahead with Zura. I would like a word with Oogushi-kun,” Katsura wanted to protested, but saw the look in Gintoki’s eyes and complied. While leading the others away, Gintoki entered the Salon room with Hijikata following her as she took a seat and gestured for him to the one opposite of hers. There were rice balls on the table and Hijikata grabbed one since Gintoki didn’t complained about anything.

“Oogushi-kun, you might want to stop staring at Gin-chan. I understand I’m drop dead gorgeous, but rumors could be started,” Gintoki grins sadistically as Hijikata splutters the rice ball he was eating and tries to ignore the rise of flush on his cheeks. 

“Your Highness, my name is Hijikata not Oogushi-kun. I apologize you look like someone I happened to cross paths with earlier,” Gintoki watches as Hijikata was stiff maybe a bit tense and didn’t look comfortable with her at all.

“Oi you know you can smoke if you want and be grateful because I normally don’t like the smell near me.”

“No it’s fine-Do I have to order you take a damn drag from your cancer stick already!” Hijikata eye’s widen at her words and he sighs heavily while taking out a cigarette and lighting it up with his mayo-shaped lighter. Having the sweet feeling of the cigarette between his lips put him a bit at ease as he let out some smoke and saw a small smile on Gintoki’s face.

“Feeling better now? You know we don’t have any no-smoking signs here, so feel free to destroy your lungs to your heart’s content,” Hijikata could feel himself be a bit insulted, but was a bit grateful that she caught this.

“Now go on, you probably have a lot of things to ask Gin-chan here, but I guess I will answer three since I’m so generous,” Gintoki leans back in her chair as Hijikata raised an eye at her.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb, you obviously have something you want to say. So I will start off first,” Gintoki stares at him, making him a bit uncomfortable at her stare.

“How would you feel about helping me out with a request, Hijikata-kun? You be the perfect person to help me with this job,” Hijikata blinks at her then wonders what it is she needs help on.

“If you wish…”

**“Oh Hijikata-kun, you will regret those words,” A sadistic smirk appeared on her lips as Hijikata gulps at what he has gotten himself into. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone hope you enjoy this chappie and also there will be more Hijikata's reaction to Gintoki's appearance in the next chapter since I want to build it up. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to write to you soon! Until then lovely readers!  
> I will say this Hijikata is still suspicious!!!


	4. Be Careful When You Think Of Someone, They Tend to Appear At the Worst Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well if I knew you were a guy that likes to crossdress instead of a dog of the government, then I would have come by to request your time, ne Toshiko,” Toshiko gritted his teeth and sat on the opposite side of the silver perm head.
> 
> “I don’t do this as a hobby and what the hell do you want fluffball,” Toshiko glares at him as the man continues to grin even more.
> 
> “Careful now, if Mama overhears you’ll be in trouble so why don’t you smile like a good hostess,” Toshiko remembers what the Emperor told him and he composes his face with a polite fake smile.
> 
> “Why aren’t you so kind to look over my being, Puffball,” The silver samurai raised an eye at this action and leans a bit closer to stare at Toshiko with a unclear look.
> 
> “Well Toshiko, you can just call me Yorozuya and I will call you Mayora, hm? Thank you it’s one of my many traits,” Toshiko could feel herself crack from the Mayora jab and at this idiot confidence.
> 
> “Alright Yorozuya why did you request my presence?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys got a little busy and when I came back I realize I was almost done with this chappie. I was a bit off with this chapter but I just was like eh it seem a bit decent so why not. I hope you enjoy it!

A patch of silver popped out from the corner of the hallway and saw no one in sight for now. Right now the goal was to get to his room which was just on the left of this hallway, but how in the world was he going to lead this Mayora. Gintoki didn’t want the asshole to know his secret entrance or his outfit, so blindfolding him was an important factor except should he blindfold him now or outside of his room.

“Eto...Your highness, what exactly are we hiding for?” Gintoki frowns at the words and turned to see a suspicious look in Hijikata’s eyes.

“Well here’s the thing Hijikata-kun, the favor I need help with is actually outside of the palace and I just can’t go out with letting Zura or the others know. Since you’ll be staying here as my bodyguards might as well play the role, and I need to blindfold you,” Gintoki scratched his head as he quickly as he could as Hijikata stared at with a skeptical look. 

“You  _ need _ to blindfold me? Why on earth-Why should I let you do that?” Hijikata was getting even more doubtful as the so-called Emperor played with her fingers a bit with a uncomfortable smile.

“See I have this magic trick with a key that can let me in through other places using doors.”

“Oi this isn’t Black Exorcist! You still haven’t answer my question.”

“So you wanna see me changed in front of you? Sheesh didn’t know it had to satisfy your needs,” Hijikata face turned completely red as Gintoki tries not to laugh at his expression.

“Then say something like that in the very beginning, Your Highness!” Hijikata states with a heavy blush on his face as Gintoki eyes him with a mischievous glint. 

“Eh? I’m pretty sure you got that from what I said earlier. Jeez Oogushi-kun, read between the lines, now follow me! The sooner this is done the sooner I can eat dinner,” Gintoki grasped his hand and pulled him after her as he tried to regain his stumbling steps. Once they reached her room they opened the door to reveal a paper sliding door up ahead, and Gintoki turned to face Hijikata-kun with what looked like a dark red scarf.

“Now turned around Hijikata-kun,” Doing as he was being told he turned and could feel the soft material block his sight and he let out a little breath from how uneasy this made him feel.

“Okay, you can’t see a thing right? Well I’m going to leading you in my room now,” Hijikata could feel her soft hand pull him to the room as one hand opened the sliding doors and closed them behind.

“I feel like an idiot,” Ignoring his comment, Gintoki opened his closet and stared at Hijikata who was just standing there with his mouth looking uncomfortable. Grabbing a bag, he placed a kimono that he liked with his sandals then stripped his uniform and put on his Yorozuya outfit.

Still keeping an eye on Hijikata and the scarf, Gintoki started to grab his hair and try to wrap it in a messy bun while looking at the mirror. After that was taken care of he found his wig and made sure that none of his long hair was slipping out. Checking over once more to see everything was secure, he went behind the mirror and grabbed his bokuto as he placed it in its usual place.

“Ah Hijikata-kun, one more thing. You are going to keep the blindfold on until we get there. Okay thank you very much,” Gintoki could see his jaw go slack until it form into a disapproving frown, he could just pictured his brows furrowing.

“No I think I shoul-Nope can do! I’m the Emperor remember so this will be like a trust exercise for us to build-Tch...fine but if anything goes wrong then this is coming off. I maybe serving you now, but I am still serving the Shogun,” Hijikata debates in disregarding the whole blindfold thing, but when the Emperor puts it that way. Hijikata clicks his tongue in disapproval and agrees for now.

“Alright and don’t worry I won’t let you run into a pole or fall face flat on the ground. I’m not that  _ cruel _ ,” Gintoki empathizes on that word with an amused smile on that skeptical look on Hijikata’s face.

Gintoki moves the wall painting to the side and gently opens the door then made sure there was enough room for the two to enter. Turning back to the blindfolded Hijikata, Gintoki grabs his hand and make sure to lead him through or what he thought was enough room until Hijikata walked right into his wall.

“Ah sorry,” Gintoki tries to not laugh as Hijikata mutters a curse and could tell that the Emperor was laughing.

“Oi what’s so funny, Your Highness? I thought you wanted me to trust you,” Gintoki quickly tries to compose himself and raised a brow at Hijikata while leading him inside carefully this time.

“What are you talking about Oogushi-kun? I’m not laughing. I’m shivering from how cold it is in here,” Gintoki could hear him mutter “Bullshit” and made sure to let him go to close the door.

“Your Highness?” Hijikata could feel this rough and dirt seemed to crumble in his fingers...was it a tunnel...he wasn’t sure, but this must be the secret entrance the Emperor was talking about. Still not hearing a response from the Emperor, Hijikata guessed she was probably screwing with him again. His boot suddenly hit a rock and was about to fall forward until two arms wrapped from his torso to prevent him with getting his nose bruised.

“Jeez Oogushi-kun, you could have wait a bit for me. Now let’s continue on,” Hijikata stiffens at the hot breath near his ear and the arms that held him were gone except for the hand that was grabbing his once again.

The two walked in silence and didn’t know how exactly to break it. Hijikata decided to try asking those three questions that she mentioned about earlier.

“Ah...Your Highness, about those three questions can they be  about anything?” Hijikata could feel her hand unconsciously gripped his a bit and could hear a sudden heavy sigh from the Emperor.

“Go for it, besides it’s not like I have much to hide since you’ve probably heard from the rumors in town,” Hijikata thought back to Yamazaki’s report and decided to ask her what she plans to do after she passes the throne.

“What exactly do you plan to do after you pass the throne to your step-brother?”

“Hm...I don’t plan on sticking in the palace because it’s suffocating as hell. Probably head back home to my little apartment.”

“Wait aren’t you from Odawara? Then where are you from? How do you even know the previous Emperor?”

“Are those your other two final questions, Hijikata?”

“Ah...no they aren’t. Sorry,” Hijikata could hear a little giggle from in front of him and a hand gently cupping his cheek.

“Don’t worry about it. I already knew you asked for more questions which is why I only said you can ask me three. So think hard on those very last two, alright?” Gintoki saw the man nod and smiled a bit before pushing the door to Takagicho.

“Well now that we made it to town, we will stopped by the client's place. It’s also close by so you just need to keep the blindfold on a little longer,” Gintoki could see the sun barely setting and looked back to see an uncomfortable Hijikata fiddling with the scarf a bit.

“Fine just hurry up already. This thing smells,” Gintoki frowns at that comment and huffs his cheeks.

“How rude! Sorry I couldn’t borrow Okita-kun’s sleeping mask, so deal with it,” Gintoki opened the door that lead downstairs and made sure that Hijikata would fall on him. Once they exited the building, Gintoki ignores the onlookers who were staring at his joined hands with a guy whose face was covered by a scarf. To Gintoki’s relief, he spotted his destination and nod his head in greeting to the workers fixing up a sign.

* * *

 

“Welcome to Kamako Club-Ah it’s you. Why are you late?” A voice greeted them until they saw Gintoki and gave them a disapproving look.

“Yo Mama Saigou, it’s been a while so cut me some slack since you know how that old hag is. Also I need to get some clothes for my friend here,” Gintoki grimaces as drunk men were laughing hard and some Okamas were performing on stage.

“Alright Paako, now hurry your ass up and meet me back here,” Mama Saigou gives him a level look as Gintoki nods and drags Hijikata to the dressing room. Once making sure the door is locked, he quickly tear his clothes off and changed into his kimono he brought and threw them in his bag.

“Oi, I’m taking this off-What are you doing!” Hijikata reaches out to take off the scarf only to feel Gintoki hold on to the scarf.

“Ah well there was this spider-Your Highness stop screwing around, shit!” Hijikata fell backwards dragging Gintoki with him and could feel his head throb from hitting the ground. The scarf slipped off his head and Hijikata eyes that were about to glare at Gintoki froze at the sight in front of him. Gintoki was straddling Hijikata and she looked at him with a sweat-dropped only to realize that he seem to be frozen.

“Oogushi-kun, are you in there?” Gintoki called out to wonder what could possibly be wrong except for the position they were in.

“You’re that Permhead!” Hijikata stated as Gintoki realized his wig was still on and blinks at him stupidly.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Look it’s me and this is a wig although I’m offended by that statement,” Gintoki took off her wig to reveal her hair in a messy bun as Hijikata continue to try and grasp the situation. 

“No way, you look almost-would you get off me before someone comes in,” Gintoki quickly got off and watched as Hijikata fixes himself while Gintoki hoped that the dog bought the lie.

“Sorry I guess you look like that guy I met earlier today...are you sure this is a wig?” Hijikata touched Gintoki’s wig that looked too real to be a wig.

“Yeah now quit messing with it. I use it to walk around town so no one will-” His wig fell apart as the two stared at the thing dumbfoundedly. 

“You asshole! How the hell can I get through town now!” Gintoki grasped Hijikata’s cravat and glare at him who was trying to avoid her eyes.

“Sorry wait why do you even need a wig! No one has ever seen you right?”

“Yeah the  _ people of Odawara _ not the police force under Bakasugi’s command! If those guys see me they will report it to him then he’ll tell Zura and Granny! This can’t be happening,” Gintoki clutched her head in agony as Hijikata felt a bit guilty for it even though the wig was worn out.

“Forget it now hurry up and put this on,” Gintoki went over to the rack of kimonos and tossed one that seemed to match Hijikata very well.

“What’s this for?” Hijikata stared at the dark blue kimono designed with green flowers with vines and looked back up to see the Emperor untie her hair to let it out freely.

“Remember that favor well I need you to dress as an okama while I talk with Mama Saigou. Plus this would make it up for destroying my wig,” Gintoki was deeply satisfied at the torn look on Hijikata’s pride and his guilt, but luckily for him Saigou keeps extras for him in case something happens to his own wig.

“Why do I have to dress as an okama?”

“Because they are a bit shorthanded tonight and I can’t help out. Usually I come with Patsu-san, but he had duties to perform tonight. Now hurry up and undress or else Saigou will tear down this door and you don’t want to see that,” Hijikata sighs reluctantly and stares at the Emperor who began to pick her nose only to catch his eyes on her.

“What?” Gintoki flicks the booger away as Hijikata raised an eye at her.

“You mind looking else where? I didn’t think the Emperor would be such a pervert,” Hijikata remarks as Gintoki scoffs at him and turns around to give him some privacy.

“Jeez its not like you aren’t wearing mayo printed boxers. No need to act like such a girl,” Gintoki could hear the asshole snort at his comeback, but eyes Hijikata from the corner of his eye only to catch a set of a muscular chest a bit like his own though he had a bit more meat on him. Regaining his wits, he looked at the door and thought of what dessert will be served tonight instead of a nice body like Hijikata’s. Ah now he’s back to thinking about Hijikata’s chest.

“Alright I’m done now what?” Gintoki turned to see how good the kimono looked on Hijikata and the long haired wig that reached his shoulders.

“Well come over here so I can do your make-up a bit. While I’m with Saigou try not to kill any pervy old men alright,” Reaching for the make-up bag quickly in his bag, he decided to do a light touch up on Hijikata’s face and some red lipstick.

“Define try.”

“Hey either you get along with them or you’ll be black and blue from the scariest Okama of them all. You make your choice. I shouldn’t be that gone for too long since we have to be back by dinner time,” Gintoki shrugs and finishes his make-up quickly, then gets up to put away her things in her locker.

“Why did I agree to this again?”

“Well cause its your job to protect me.”

“I don’t remember my job involving me to dress as an okama last I check. That’s usually Yamazaki’s job,” Hijikata sighs and runs a hand through his hair, then catches an amused glint in those red orbs.

“Not every job is easy, now let’s get going Toshiko!”

“Who the hell is Toshiko!”

* * *

 

Bright lights filled the stage as the audience applauded the next set of dancers to begin their piece. Okamas must have balls of steel or they just don’t care at all since they dance around like they are some professionals. Especially when it comes to these assholes that come for a drink and actually flirt with the okamas. Hiji-Toshiko could feel a bit of sweat form on the back of her neck as she follows the dance number on stage. He could feel a bit of his pride be stepped on for all this to happen and him for not only opening his mouth but destroying something that belong to the Emperor. 

Speaking of that fluffball, she disappeared with “Mama” in the backroom and hasn’t come out yet or he could have missed her when he was waving those stupid fans around. Though Toshiko couldn’t help, but feel a bit uneasy with that wig earlier. He could have sworn that Gintoki looked almost like that annoying Permhead from before. Maybe he really did get the wrong person after all since there could be another character that happens to look like the same person.

“Toshiko it seems someone has called for your service,” Agomi smiles sweetly as Toshiko could feel himself want to run away.

“Ah Thanks Agomi (It’s Azumi!) so where’s the guy?” Azumi points to a seclusive corner in the bar as Toshiko deadpans at the idea of being alone with some guy in a corner where anything can happen.

“You better hurry up since Paako and Mama should be done soon,” Azumi went somewhere else as Toshiko let out a deep breath and head over there.

He was expecting a pervy drunk old geezer, but no it was the guy that’s been on his mind since their first meeting. That said guy was grinning in amusement as Toshiko could feel the heat of embarrassment and anger rise on his cheeks.

“Well if I knew you were a guy that likes to crossdress instead of a dog of the government, then I would have come by to request your time, ne Toshiko,” Toshiko gritted his teeth and sat on the opposite side of the silver perm head.

“I don’t do this as a hobby and what the hell do you want fluffball,” Toshiko glares at him as the man continues to grin even more.

“Careful now, if Mama overhears you’ll be in trouble so why don’t you smile like a good hostess,” Toshiko remembers what the Emperor told him and he composes his face with a polite fake smile.

“Why aren’t you so kind to look over my being, Puffball,” The silver samurai raised an eye at this action and leans a bit closer to stare at Toshiko with a unclear look.

“Well Toshiko, you can just call me Yorozuya and I will call you Mayora, hm? Thank you it’s one of my many traits,” Toshiko could feel herself crack from the Mayora jab and at this idiot confidence.

“Alright Yorozuya why did you request my presence?”

“To laugh at you, but you actually look good in it,” Toshiko got ready to punch the bastard until his next words stopped him. Blue eyes meet with red that seem to be a bit too close to his liking and when did this guy find the moment to come closer.

“Too bad I have to leave you like this, but I like to leave you a little reward,” Yorozuya turned his head to land a kiss on the edge of Toshiko’s lips as the latter froze in utter shock.

“See ya Mayora,” With that Yorozuya heads off quickly as Toshiko couldn’t move for a few seconds until he blinks then ran after the bastard to beat him to a pulp. The moment he came near the entrance there was no sign of the asshole and now he could really use a smoke about now.

“There you are! We can start heading home now,” Toshiko jumps a bit only to see the Emperor standing behind him without the wig she wore earlier.

“Finally, I can’t stand a moment here any longer,” Hijikata grumbles as he heads into the dressing room to change, then appear back out in his uniform.

“Well at least I got to see something good, but now we have a hard challenge ahead of us,” Gintoki sighs as the exited out of the okama club as Hijikata raised a brow in questioning.

“We have to stick near the alleys for now since we don’t want any of the police to see me. So get hit on any old men?” Hijikata pales a bit at her question as the two walked a bit on the main road for now unless a policeman appeared.

“I rather not come back here anymore and remember the guy I mentioned earlier,” Gintoki swallows a bit and nods as Hijikata crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“That bastard was here while you were at your meeting and what’s even weird was that he knew I was a police officer. There’s also the fact that he just suddenly shows up here while I’m dressed as an okama and doesn’t tell me his name but to call him Yorozuya.”

“I see and?” Gintoki tries to calm her beating heart as Hijikata connects some facts that could be the end of her.

“You sure you don’t have a brother? The guy sort of looks a bit too much like you…” Hijikata stops talking when he senses a dark aura seeping out of her.

“Oh I get it. Just because I don’t have huge boobs these tiny ones make me look like a guy hahaha...You must like big boobs huh Oogushi-kun,” Gintoki states with an annoyed tone as Hijikata pales a bit at where this talk was going towards.

“I-i-i didn’t say anything like that-uh you know,” Hijikata doesn’t know what to do with her as he misses the smirk on Gintoki’s lips as it fades away at the recognition of some familiar uniforms.

“Oi-” Hijikata was pulled to an alley as he could feel his back hit the wall. His eyes stare at the Emperor in shock as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lean in too close to him. By pure reaction, he closes his eyes and waits for something to touch his lips, but when he peeks a bit he saw that Gintoki was a breath away from his lips. He follows Gintoki’s eyes at the passing men that ignored their presence and continues off the road.

“Man that was a close one...whelp we might as hurry our asses before we run into any more of them,” Gintoki releases herself from him as Hijikata clears his throat and ignores the sound of his heart beating a tad bit fast.

“I’m not wearing that scarf again.”

“That’s alright once we get closer to the entrance I’ll just knock you out instead or would you prefer the smelly scarf hm…?” Hijikata grimaces at his options and reluctantly gives in to the scarf idea as the two quickly head home.

* * *

 

The two were nearly arriving Gintoki’s room as she pushes it open to see that no one has came by and pulls Hijikata inside and places him by the mirror. Gintoki closes the door and gently place the painting in place and sighs out a breath of relief.

“You can take off the scarf now,” Gintoki walked over to her closet and tried pushing her Yorozuya’s outfits in the far right corner to not been seen.

“So now that has been accomplished, I should probably report to Kondo about today’s events,” Hijikata takes off the scarf as Gintoki stopped at his words.

“You can’t! What if he tells Zura,” Gintoki stares at him with a disbelief look as Hijikata sighs.

“Look in order-I’ll tell Okita-kun you crossdressed as an Okama and show him these babies,” Hijikata stares at the pictures of Toshiko with wide eyes that the Emperor held in her hand.

“Are you blackmailing me?”

“Yup and in case I need your help again too, so we have an agreement Toshiko,” Something seem to appear in Hijikata’s head as he stared at the sadistic smile on Gintoki’s face.

“You gotta be kidding and if one sadist wasn’t even enough, now I have to deal with you,” Hijikata felt the need to smoke as the Emperor sadistic smile grew wider. 

“Uh-huh I’m surprised you didn’t noticed. Soda-kun did which is why he calls me Danna, and the fact he asked if there were any cemeteries to bury a dog like yourself,” An irk mark appeared on his forehead as he could imagine Sougo doing that kind of thing.

“Damn that Sougo...so you don’t want me to tell Kondo but isn’t he going to be suspicious that I haven’t returned yet.”

“Oh yeah hm...I told him that I needed to speak with you about important matters and where the She-gorilla would be at,” Hijikata deadpans as he could see the lovestruck eyes appear in Kondo’s eyes.

“Plus I think you- _ Knock, Knock _ ,” Gintoki and Hijikata stared at each other in surprised at the door being knocked.

“Who is it?” Gintoki calls out as she quickly grabs Hijikata on the arms and throws him in her closet on the left side where there was less space to fit in.

“It’s me.”

“Me who?”

“Oi Gintoki quit screwing around like an idiot.”

“What? I don’t have shrimps here, so come back later,” Hijikata stares at her weirdly as the door is pushed opened hard and she tries to shut her closet door though a bit space was opened for Hijikata to peek and silently heads over to her mirror while sitting down.

“Who are you calling a shrimp? You sugar freak idiot,” A short black haired with dark-purple highlights man appears as he opens her sliding door. He wears a bandage covering his forehead and left eye and is wearing a purple yukata with a design dependent on the medium and a haori jacket to go with.

“What the hell do you want? Can’t you see I’m trying to get ready for dinner,” Gintoki combs through her hair as the male snorts and comes a bit too close to her personal space.

“What’s this talk about some Edo government dogs staying here? I’m pretty sure you and Zura were involved,” This man stares at Gintoki who meets his eye and neither back down from the staredown.

“It was mostly me and I allowed them to be my bodyguards since I know how you are. So don’t even bother to convince me otherwise, alright Takasugi,” Gintoki states firmly as Takasugi looks at Gintoki continue to fiddle with her hair. Meanwhile Hijikata was wondering if this Takasugi person doesn’t like anyone from Edo or the government.

“Che...is that what you are wearing to dinner? Your fashion sense is terrible as ever,” Takasugi gets up and heads to the opposite side of the closet Hijikata was occupying then reaches out to open it a bit. 

“Hey Emo! My fashion sense is amazing and if you don’t like it then go somewhere else. Isn’t rude to just open up a lady’s closet!” Gintoki heaves an annoyed sigh and gets up to follow Takasugi who pulled out two kimonos.

“There’s a lady in here huh...must have passed through to not actually see her,” Takasugi smirks as Gintoki flips the bird at him.

“Go suck a dick, asshole! Now quit looking in my closet or I will kick you out,” Takasugi sighs and throws the kimono he decided on as Gintoki catches it.

“I’ll see you at the dinner also don’t take so long or Keita will think some ridiculous ideas again. See ya,” Takasugi takes his pipe out to let out a smoke making Gintoki wave her hand in front of her as he proceed out her room.

“Yeah you don’t have to tell me Richie Rich! God damn midget,” Gintoki complains loudly as a thud could be heard from the door closing. Running a hand through her hair to at least calm herself, she watches as Hijikata opens her closet door and looks a bit stiff.

“What happened to you Mayora? You look like you can’t move much or are you usually like that all the time?” Gintoki teased a bit as he shot her a glare and tried to stretch out his body.

“Shut up and why the hell is your closet cramped with all this junk,” Hijikata grabs her justaway alarm clock and a box full of the same ones.

“Ah...I have this habit of breaking my alarm clocks every morning so I had these made to replace them,” Gintoki rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish grin as Hijikata gave her a deadpanned look.

“That’s a fucking waste and how the hell do you destroy your alarm clocks every morning!”

“It’s not a fucking waste and Zura fixes it and puts it in that box besides when we tried to have Zura wake me up, I socked him in the face. So he doesn’t want to be near me in the mornings unless I am completely awake!”

“I feel sorry for that guy…” Hijikata sighs at how a bit unreliable this sounded until he noticed a petal in her hair. He suddenly reached out his hand to grab it and when he pulled it from her hair he noticed she looked a bit shock with a tint of red on her cheeks.

“Big sis?” The two froze and turned to see a boy with shiny black straight hair with some strands standing up a bit from the front and violet colored eyes widen in surprise at how intimate the two looked from his perspective. 

_ “Oh shit”  _ was what the two thought simultaneously with sweat dripping nervously.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and I hope to move onto the next chapter next because *Cues evil laughter* Something is going to happen and cause a bit of distance between the Shinsengumi and Gintoki's members of his council (which one is already Takasugi). See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So not sure when I will update this story so I hope you guys enjoy and leave me a comment of what you think of this story! Have a wonderful time :)


End file.
